Lost
by Strawberry Hollow
Summary: Sometimes, being almost immortal, is the worst thing imaginable.


**_I should be working on S&F but this demanded my attention. Enjoy._**  
**_-XXX-_**

Dante shook as he held his ground against the large spider-like women; he could not contain his fury. She bellowed out a laugh as she threw her hands up into the air, in a victorious pose. Her black eyes gleamed with joy as she looked at the much smaller half-demon just yards away. Dante growled as she grinned and picked up the body in front of her; an unconscious Nero. She swung him back and forth, in front of Dante, before viciously throwing him in the wall of the crumbling building. His body made a sickening crunch before sliding to the ground; a trail of blood leading down to his body.

The spider-women turned her gaze back to Dante and barred her teeth in a grin. "I, Arcadia, have done it!" She howled. "I have taken the most precious thing away from you, just like my master before me!" Dante seethed as she giggled manically. He could feel his inner demon demanded for control, to destroy the devil before him. Moment after moment, he could feel his control breaking. Not because his control was meek, but because he didn't know what to do.

His grip on reality was slowly fading away as he watched the devil cackle. Complete and utter uselessness washed over him each moment. "You cannot win, son of Sparda. For I have won! All the pieces have clicked, if only my master could see me now! I have achieved my goal, my goal that master Mundus had given me, before you killed him!" Arcadia screeched, her thorax shaking with giddiness. As she cackled, she picked up Nero's body once more and tossed it into the air, punching it at the last moment. Yards away his body skidded and crumbled before landing deathly still.

Dante's vision turned red as all control was lost, he could feel his devil side ripping out and triggering his body. He didn't care though, after all, the only revenge he could dish, was the destruction of the demon before him. He lunged for her so quickly, that she didn't have time to react. As her body turned to him, he slashed Rebellion in front of her and cut her midsection in half. She screeched as the top half of her body fell to the floor, as soon as she landed, she tried desperately to crawl away, only get a foot or two before a foot slammed down on her stomach. She gave a twisted smile as she accepted her fate, there was no escaping the son of Sparda, she had heard of all the tales of his slays.

"Ha! You think this is the end? It is not. There will be more of us, to take away your loved ones. I am lucky enough to have taken the most precious person away from you. You will never hope to see him again!" She laughed before Rebellion sliced through her neck. Blood pored out of her open neck as her head rolled away, a smile of deep satisfaction etched on her features. Dante panted as he detriggered, he ran a hand down his face, wiping the blood from of his face before turning to the crumpled body a ways away from him. He swallowed harshly before stepping off of the dead Arcadia's body and taking hesitant steps to it. His brow furrowed as he sat down cross legged beside Nero's body and pulled the top half of his body into his lap.

He could feel the smaller male breathing slowly, too slowly. He bit his lip as he pulled Nero up higher and moved his head to rest on Dante's chest. Dante looked down to see ice blues opening in to look at him, small smile crossing his figures. "Dante…"

"Don't… Don't say anything. Save your energy for when Trish and Lady get here…" Dante said with a quiet voice. Nero chuckled before relaxing back against his body. "Dante, I don't think I'm gonna make it this time." He whispered. His voice coming out in quiet huffs.

"That not true! Lady and Trish will be here soon and-"

"Just admit it Dante. Look at how banged up I am. No one can survive a graze to the heart, well, except you." Nero chucked solemnly. Dante looked away and clenched his eyes shut. "Is this… really the time to make stupid jokes?" Dante clenched his teeth.

Nero nuzzled his head into Dante's chest. "No, but may as well make on more remark before I go, right?" He sighed. "Dante look at me."

Slowly, Dante turned his head and placed his forehead on Nero's. "Face it; we always knew that something like this could happen. All it takes, was a knick, one knick to do me in. I only have a quarter of the demon blood you do Dante, a quarter to short if you ask me… Anyways, I need you to do me a favor."

Nero paused for a moment then gave Dante a small kiss on the lips. "Please take care of Kyrie for me?"

"But-"

"Please…"

"I… can do that." Dante whispered. Nero smiled and gave Dante one more peck on the lips before lying back and letting out a breath. He could feel sleepiness gripping him and dragging him under. "I… love you Dante."

Dante panicked as he felt Nero's heart beat slowed until it was nothing. He gripped the smaller silveret and called his name. "Nero! Nero look at me! Say something!" He said quickly. He grabbed Nero's face and turned it towards him, not one muscle moved on Nero's face as he gripped is a little too tightly. Dante's breath hitched as he let out a sob of distress, ghostly pain tore through him as he felt like he was stabbed a million times. Soon, sobs turned into roars of agony and heart break, he gripped Nero to his chest and buried his face in snow white curls. He could feel the tears running down his face and wetting Nero's hair, but he didn't care.

Nothing mattered anymore.

They had won.

For the second time, all the opposing forces, had won.

Dante rocked Nero body back and forth, as if trying to cradle a lost memory, trying to stop it from escaping. He sobbed and sobbed until his throat ran dry and his tears stopped running from his eyes. For moments that seemed like hours, he just sat there, unthinking, unmoving.

How… How was he supposed to deal with this? First his mother, than his brother… Now, his lover?

Shivers ran through his body as he felt the rain from the open roof pouring on him. Was he really not meant to keep happiness? Was this the price his father had taken as well? He shivered once more and he stared out ahead of him, into the dusty window. At the back of his mind he could feel and hear his devil side roaring in distress and raw emotion, trying to break out of his mind once more, to distract himself with something, anything to try and numb to torturous pain.

A few feet away he could hear the slow steps of boots on the broken wood and concrete. Not caring who it was, he let out a warning growl and nuzzled into his lovers locks once more. But the foot steps came closer and closer; albeit slower than before. He growled louder and more menacing before a hand fell on to his shoulder. With a snarl, Dante leapt to his feet, rebellion in hand and Nero still cradled in his arms, and slammed it down on the intruder. Only to be stopped by a familiar gun. Dante barred his teeth as he looked to see Trish and Lady standing in front of him.

Not wanting to deal with anything else, Dante put his sword back into its holder and turned away from them. He walked away before sitting back down and cradling Nero closer.

"Dante…" Lady called hesitantly.

"Go away." He mumbled. "Just… leave me alone."

"We have to go before more large demons come." Trish said quietly and walked over, running her fingers through his hair. "Who cares? Let them come. It's not like there's anything worth living for anyways…" He said softly and nuzzled back into silver locks.

"What about the promise you made to Nero?" Trish asked, her devil heritage giving her the ability to hear things miles away. Guilt racked through Dante as he bit his lip. "But…"

"Come on. Dante, he's already dead. There is nothing we can do…" Trish said softly. "It's too late to use a gold orb or any other supplies we have, you know this…"

"I know…" With one final kiss to the forehead and a crushing hug Dante let go of Nero's body and laid it on the ground. He stood and walked over to where Blue Rose and Red Queen laid; he picked them up and brought them back over to his body. He placed each down beside him and stood straight up. After one last look, he followed Trish and Lady out of the abandoned building.


End file.
